Truth or Dare : Professor Layton Edition
by AngelKirstie
Summary: This is the Professor Layton version of truth or dare, where you can submit truths and dares in reviews and PMs and I'll include them in my story! It is supposedly funny...but you can be the judge of that!


**Professor Layton Truth or Dare**

_A/N: You can put Truth Questions or Dares in reviews, or you can PM them to me because I am open to suggestions! You can ask any questions, to any character...even if I haven't included them yet!,_

_A/N: By the way, Angel is me!_

_A/N: Oh, and __The ORIGINAL Jacob Black__ (an author here on fanfiction) already submitted two questions, which I'll include in this chapter._

**Angel: **[spins bottle] FLORA!

**Flora: **Umm [giggles]...are you always this hyper?

**Angel: **[shrugs] Yeah, pretty much.

Sooo...Truth or Dare?

**Flora: **Truth. Definitely Truth.

**Angel: **Have you ever had a crush on anyone?

**Flora: **[blushes] Yes.

**Luke: **WHAT?

**Flora:** [looks suspiciously at Luke]

**Luke:** What I mean is...you've been surrounded by robots all your life!

**Flora:** [glares] MOST of my life. Anyway, don't forget – I had my disguise.

**Luke: **Oh. [looks down and mutters something Angel cannot hear]

**Angel:** Aaaanyway, moving on! [spins bottle] PROFESSOR LAYTON!

**Layton:** Yes, Miss Kirstie?

**Angel:** _Please _call me Angel...so, truth or dare?

**Layton:** Alright then, Angel. Truth.

**Angel:** The ORIGINAL Jacob Black asks ... Why do you wear your hat?

[smugly] I already know, but I don't want to tell him

**Layton:** [looks down sadly] Claire is the person who gave me this hat as a gift. When she [blinks] died in an accident, I have never once removes it from my head as a sign of respect to her. [goes very quiet]

**Angel: **I might kill The ORIGINAL Jacob Black for upsetting you, Professor Layton.

**Layton:** Angel! Violence is never the answer! Anyway, I shall be fine.

**Angel:** [laughs] K then! [spins bottle] LUKE!

**Luke: **Uh, yeah?

**Angel: **[grins] Your turn.

**Simon:** She so fancies him...

**Angel:** Shut up, Simon! Nobody cares about your opinion...

**Simon: **[muttering loudly so that Angel, Luke and Flora can hear] Stupid children...don't know their place. Insult their superiors and act like they own the place. They are incredibly annoying, and if it was up to me, I would have them locked up.

**Angel:** Ignore the annoying idiot and carry on with the game. [smiles] Luke, truth or dare?

**Luke:** Dare.

**Angel: **Yay! Finally, _someone_ picked dare! I love making up dares! Luke, I could kiss you right now!

**Simon:** Told you so!

**Angel:** Simon, dude, who are you even speaking to?

**Simon:** [muttering loudly so that Angel can hear] Evil little girl.

**Angel:** Dude, even your imaginary friend is fed up of you...

Anyway, back to the game. Luke...I dare you to...

**Luke:** [grins] Come on! I'm waiting!

**Angel:** Kiss Katia!

**Luke:** Uhhhh...yeah, k then!

**Katia:** Do I have to?

**Angel:** Yeah, it's a dare. So you both gotta do it! [grins] I love making up dares!

**Luke:** [kisses Katia] That was...surprisingly alright.

**Katia:** Mhmm...

**Flora:** [eyeroll] Can Luke please stop hitting on Katia so that we can carry on with the game?

**Angel: **[laughs] Yeah, sure! Luke stop hitting on Katia!

**Angel: **[spins bottle] RAMON!

**Ramon: **Yes, child?

**Angel:** Darn...it's another question from The ORIGINAL Jacob Black. Sorry about this, Ramon.

**Ramon:** No problem, child.

**Angel:** Here it comes. Are you gay?

**Ramon:** [dramatically shouting] WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME THAT JUST BECAUSE I WEAR PURPLE LIPSTICK, I AM GAY?

**Luke: **[quietly to Flora and Angel] I think it's also the camp attitude...and voice. Oh, and the huge diva tantrums.

**Flora: **[giggles]

**Angel:** [chuckles quietly] You're funny, Luke. [louder, to Ramon] So, what are you trying to say, Ramon? You're not gay?

**Ramon:** [suddenly calm] Oh no, child, I am gay. I just don't like people assuming I am because of the lipstick.

**Angel:** oooookay...I'm worried now...

**Flora:** Yeah, me too...can we kick Ramon out?

**Luke:** Dude, your lipstick's smudged...

**Ramon:** OH NO! I have to go reapply! [runs out of room]

**Luke:** Well, that got rid of him.

**Simon:** Angel? Can somebody dare you to do something...or ask a truth? Cuz it's unfair for you to pick on us all the time.

**Angel:** Shut up, Simon.

**Luke:** [grins evilly] He's actually got a point, for once, Angel.

**Flora:** Come on, Angel! It will be fun!

**Angel:** Ooooh no. No way. Sorry, but this is all about you!

**Layton:** Please, Miss Angel.

**Katia:** Come on, Angel!

**Angel:** Fine...but not immediately.

**Angel:** Oh, plus I'm going to let you guys ask each other some truths.

**Simon:** Group Truth!

**Everyone atm (Layton/Katia/Flora/Luke/Angel):** Yeah, K then.

**Simon:** What does everyone think of Angel?

**Angel:** Okay then, I'll cut it off here cuz it's getting pretty long...and you guys can see the answer to that question and many more in the next chapter!


End file.
